The Future in the Past
by perscribo
Summary: “Family, Booth and I, that’s what we are." Brennan looks forward to her future with Booth. Chapter 14 up. Sequel to The Faith in Their Love. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bones or any of its characters. Though I really wish I owned Booth.

_Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've been wanting to get this up for a long time but so mauch to do, so litlle time. So here it is, the sequel I hope everyone waited for with bated breath. This is the sequel to The Faith In Their Love. You don't need to read the first story to understand this one, but it would help. Thanks Melissa for continuing to be my beta. Much appreciated. _

_This is set a couple of months after the last chapter of The Faith In Their Love. _

_Booth_

I lay in bed, my wife's head resting on my chest. The past months we've talked and shared more about ourselves than we ever have. I tell her of my time in Iraq, the lives I had to take. Back home, when I had to shoot someone I always rationalized that they deserved it, but in Iraq I knew nothing of the lives I took. The fact bothered me more than I would admit, but I'm dealing with it. Bones tells me of her time spent here; how hard it was to be without me, especially when she thought I was dead, how she dealt with it. It has been a difficult time, but we've come through it stronger. And I now love and respect her more than I thought possible.

"I love you." The words roll of her tongue more easily now.

I smile. "I love you too."

"I'm really glad your cast if off."

"Me too."

"Nothing beats earth-shattering, penetrating sex."

"Did you learn that phrase from Angela?"

Bones laughs, her hair tickling my chest. "Maybe."

She has finally convinced me to take my painkillers. It makes therapy more bearable, my recovery smoother and perhaps faster, and most importantly, I can make love to her again, the way I want to, the way I remember.

A part of me is still afraid I'll get addicted, but she assures me she will never let that happen. I trust this woman with my life. I trust that she will keep me from falling.

Since my outburst of insane jealousy when I returned from Iraq, we've learnt to love deeper, laugh harder, appreciate more. This is the life I've always wanted to give her, to make up for her childhood, and perhaps mine.

I'm back at work now. Although the cast is off I still am having difficulty with my left knee, and I'm still required to wear it in a metal brace, and move about with crutches. It still hurts to put weight on it, but it's getting better. My therapist promises I'll be "graduating" to walking with a cane soon. Because of my physical limitations, I'm stuck in the Hoover Building doing paperwork. Fieldwork would have to wait. Bones still partners Hank Watford, but I know I have nothing to worry about. I still look forward with great expectation to the day I can partner Bones again.

"What are you thinking about?" Bones asks, lifting her head to look at me.

"I'm just thinking about when I can be your partner again."

"The day will come." Bones smiles confidently at me.

She shimmies up my body, kissing me deeply as her tongue finds mine. Our lips lock in a breath-stealing kiss. When we finally break, gasping for air I ask, "Ready for round two?"

"Are you?"

I take her hand and bring it to my already hard cock.

She wraps her hand round it, stroking it appreciatively. "That answers my question."

She leans down to kiss me again, never easing the pressure below off.

I groan into her mouth, reaching to tweak her nipple with my fingers. She gasps and kisses me with more fervor. I move my hand to part her folds, brushing her clit. She's still wet from her recent orgasm when she was on top of me. I already miss how it feels to be inside her, despite only slipping out of her minutes ago.

We're interrupted by the ringing of my cellphone.

She tears her lips from mine. "Work?" She asks breathlessly.

"I don't know. It's almost midnight. I can't think of any paperwork that could be so important they'd call me now."

Bones pushes herself off me, nimbly jumping off the bed and reaching for my discarded jeans. She finds my cell in my back pocket and glances at the caller ID.

She frowns. "Jared."

I sit up, taking the phone from her. He must have gotten drunk at some bar again and needs a ride home.

"Jared?" I flip open the phone.

"Hey Seeley."

"What's up?" I put my phone on speaker. There're no secrets between me and Bones.

Bones has climbed into bed beside me again. She's still frowning. I know she's still annoyed at him for sowing the seed of doubt between us.

"It's Mom."

"Mom?" I never expected that.

"Yeah, and it's bad. She's dying Seeley. Some inoperable brain tumor. They tried chemo and everything, but nothing is working. The doctors say she's got a couple of months, tops. She wants to see you bro."

"What?"

I feel Bones slip her hand into mine, giving me a gentle squeeze.

"She wants to see you, before she dies."

"Why didn't she call me herself?"

"She was afraid you'd hang up the minute you heard her voice."

I keep silent, the news reeling in my head. I have not spoken to my parents in nine years.

"Seeley?"

"Still here Jared."

"I know you guys have your differences, but the last time when you were in Iraq, I thought you died. I went home to tell them. They regret everything that's happened between you guys."

"It's too late Jared. I haven't missed them a single bit all these years."

"Come on Seeley. It's Mom's dying wish."

Bones nudges me. "You should go. We should go."

"Is that Temperance?"

"Yeah Jared. Look it's late. We gotta work tomorrow."

"So are you going to see her?"

"I just…. I don't know."

"You gotta go Seeley."

"I'll think about it alright?"

"Well don't take too long, Mom doesn't have much time."

I snap my phone shut. Talk about a mood killer. I feel Bones' hands slip round my waist. One hand runs through my hair and pulls my head down. I rest my head on her shoulder. Here I find respite from whatever storms the world hurls at me.

"You have to go Booth."

"Look Bones, I don't want to talk about it now."

"Booth…."

"I know, we don't shut each other out anymore. We'll talk about this tomorrow, I promise."

Satisfied Bones lies down on the bed, tugging me down with her.

"Think you can sleep?"

"Yeah, we just had a workout remember?"

"Need your Vicodin?"

"No, I'm good." I kiss the top of her head, taking a deep breath and inhaling her familiar and soothing scent. She tilts her head up to kiss me.

"Goodnight Booth."

_TBC._

_Hit that review button. Now :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all who reviewed. And thank you Melissa again for being my beta, and helping me with some research to make my story better. You know what I mean. _

_Brennan_

My father and stepson walk, no, more like tumble into my office, laughing. I smile as I watch Dad ruffle Parker's hair.

"Had fun?"

"Yeah! Next time I want Grandpa Max to take me to the fair again."

"When they come to town again. And we can take a different girl along next time."

"Girl? What girl?" Booth sits up from the couch where he had been napping. I had no idea he was awake.

"A girl from my class."

"How come I didn't know about this?"

"I asked Bones. And Grandpa Max said ok. I tried calling you on your cell yesterday."

"I was in a meeting Parker. Bones should've told me."

"It was just a girl from school Booth. Nothing happened. Besides, he's only eight. Nothing can happen…. yet." Dad shrugs.

"Max!" Booth groans.

"Parker will grow up someday."

"I know Max, just not yet."

Booth and I have been avoiding the topic of his mother since we woke this morning. I had been waiting for the right opportunity to bring it up.

"Dad could you take Parker to see Hodgins? He has some new bug collection he wants Parker to see."

"Sure honey."

Dad turns to Booth. "You know Tempe's a smart woman."

"I know that Max, since the first day I met her."

Booth knows what's coming and he's trying to charm me. It's not going to work.

"You'd do well to listen to her."

"How'd you know what Bones wants to tell me?"

"I'm her father." Dad winks at me. He's trying to help but I'd rather Booth and I talked about this alone. "What if it was twenty years into the future and Parker was in your shoes. You'd want him to forgive you, right?"

"Forgive Dad? Why? What did he do?"

"Nothing Parker, just go with Grandpa ok?"

"I'm not a little kid anymore, I know you guys are talking about me."

"We're not talking about you Parker, we're talking about your grandparents, you Dad's parents."

"Bones!"

"Dad said they died before I was born."

"Yeah Parker, they did."

"Booth!"

"Let's go Parker. These two have things to talk about." Dad ushers Parker out of my office.

Booth is angry now. He grabs his metal brace and hastily fixes it around his knee before hobbling towards me.

"Don't you need your crutches?"

"Not for short distances Bones."

Booth's made it from the couch to my desk. I'm impressed; either his therapy is working really well or he's just really angry with me. I think it's a mixture of both. He comes around the desk, leaning back to sit against it.

"Why'd you have to tell Parker about my parents?"

"He has a right to know. You've been lying to him for years."

"Look, Rebecca and I agreed on it."

"I know you think some lies are ok for kids, like Santa Claus, but not this."

"The only grandparents he knows and are going to know are Rebecca's parents and your Dad."

"My Dad is right. How would you feel if it was Parker in your shoes?"

"He would never have the chance to be in my shoes."

"How can you be so sure Booth? An anyway it's your Dad who used to hit you, not your mother."

"You're right Bones. And I have tried all my life to make him come for me, not Mom, not Jared. I used to beg Mom to leave him. She didn't. I get that she felt trapped. She couldn't leave. But when I told her about Parker….. "

"She was upset about you having a child out of wedlock. She held on to her beliefs. I can respect her for that."

"Right Bones, coming from you, that just sounds strange. Look, if she doesn't want to acknowledge that she has a grandson, then Parker doesn't have to know."

"Maybe she changed her mind. Booth, she's dying. She just wants to see you. Can't you fulfill a dying woman's wish?"

"Why are you doing this Bones?"

"Doing what?"

"This. Trying to convince me to go." Booth looks upset. "I thought you were supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side. And I know if you don't do this, you're going to regret it."

Booth grips the sides of my desk tightly.

"Do you need to sit down?"

"No Bones, my knee's fine." He reaches into his pocket, fishing out his bottle of Vicodin. "I got my happy pills remember?"

I reach out to place a hand over his.

"You have to go Booth."

"I – " He sighs. "I'm not sure I can do this. I put my past behind me. I don't want to go back there. _He's_ gonna be there."

"You're still afraid of your Dad?"

"No. No, I can take him, even with my knee, there's nothing to it."

"Booth your Dad isn't going to be like he was so many years ago."

"I know Bones. He's much older now. I bet he still drinks. I don't fear him, not like I used to. I just… I don't want to see him ok? Don't wanna remember… you know."

"I know Booth. I know."

I get up from my seat and take him into my arms. I've always known Booth to be happy, charming, and easy-going. People who know him would never guess the kind of childhood he had, not unless you watch him really carefully, or he tells you. Learning about his past helps me understand the man he has become. His love, his compassion, his fierce need to protect those he loves.

"You don't have to do this alone Booth. We're partners remember?"

Booth looks me in the eye and offers a slight smile as we break our embrace.

"So this is a partner thing, just like old times."

"Yes." I grin. "It's also a husband and wife thing."

Booth grabs me in a bear hug, squeezing tightly. "Sometimes I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. I must be the luckiest man alive."

I smile into his shoulder.

"You convinced me to forgive my Dad. Look at me and him now. I think it's time I returned the favor."

"Your Dad may have killed people, but he did everything because he loves you."

"I know it's different, but even if you're still mad at your father, your mother deserves a second chance, doesn't she?"

"I – "

"We can do this. You, need to do this."

"Bones."

"I'm going to be right there with you Booth. I promise."

Booth pauses then leans in to kiss me on the lips. "Ok."

"Great. You can tell Jared, and I'll book our tickets."

"First class right Bones?" Booth flashes me his charm smile.

"Of course. The FBI isn't paying for your trip this time. No reason why you can't ride in First Class with me."

"Thanks Bones."

_Thank you for reviewing! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Did you see the TV Guide cover?! That is pure hotness those two right there. I couldn't think straight for some time after that. Anyways I really appreciate all the reviews and make sure you all keep them coming. What I think Booth's childhood with an abusive father would have been like, well glimpses anyway._

_Thanks Melissa, your valuable input not just beta-ing but also with the background research helped me write this story better. _

_Booth_

I step out of the cab and into the bright sunshine. It's been more than ten years since I've been here, on this street, the place I used to call home. I've opted for a simple walking stick rather than my usually crutch, something Bones frowned upon. But I had my therapist's stamp of approval. It's not like I'm gonna be chasing criminals here, no need for heroics or crutches. Just a cane, and my trusty metal brace. I wait as Bones pays the cab driver and Jared unloads our luggage. I feel a bitter sweet rush of emotions course through my body. Too many things I've tried to forget, to many memories. A part of my life I thought I would never re-visit.

Bones looks at me quizzically for a moment. "You ok?"

"Yeah Bones. I'm fine." I force a smile but she sees through my pretense. She slips a hand into mine and squeezes.

"Let's do this." I say, letting out a breath.

"You look like someone headed for the electric chair. Relax Seeley. He's not the father we used to know."

"Oh yeah?" I'm not convinced.

"Look we're here for Mom. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

"Are you two going to stand out here all day? It's really hot out here." Bones has this cute, annoyed look on her face.

I had almost forgotten how hot summers in Philly can be. I point to the door that leads to the place I used to call home.

"After you Jared."

Jared jogs up the couple of steps to the door, then rings the doorbell. It feels like an eternity and I'm suddenly aware of how nervous I am. The door opens and there she is. I thought she might look different, but she looks the way I remember her. Just older, more tired.

I watch as she and Jared embrace.

"Look what I brought home Mom." Jared grins at me.

I stand riveted to the spot, unsure of what to say. It's been such a long time, so much bad blood. The last time we spoke I told her about Rebecca's pregnancy. She told me how disappointed she was in me. After all I'd done to protect her from Dad, to make her proud, my one rash act had made me fall from her grace. She said she would never acknowledge any bastard child of mine and I said I wanted nothing to do with her or Dad from then on. The fact that she called my darling son Parker a bastard child makes my blood boil and I squeeze Bones' hand harder than I intended to.

She instinctively pulls her hand away discreetly. I realize what I did and whisper an apologetic "Sorry Bones."

"It's ok." She replies, the steps towards my mother.

"Bones!" I call after her. She turns her head to give me a reassuring smile.

Mom walks down the steps.

"Hi. I'm Temperance." Bones attempts to break the ice.

"Jacqueline Booth. You can call me Jackie." Mom shakes Bones' hand.

"So I finally get to meet you. Jared's told me so much about you. It's so wonderful that you're here. I'm a big fan, I've read all your books."

I groan inwardly remembering the graphic sex scenes between Kathy and Andy in her books. Great, I bet Mom thinks that's what we do. Wait, that _is_ what we do.

"If you like I could leave you a signed copy."

"That would be great."

"Seeley's told me a lot about you."

"Has he?" Mom's gaze pierces mine.

Bones is right. I've told her about my parents on our way here. Over the years, I've told Bones about my family now and then, and on the trip here, I filled in all the gaps. Even the last conversation I had with Mom.

Mom takes the few steps towards me and flashes me with a warm smile. She looks down at the brace on my leg and the cane in my hand.

"You sacrifice for your country. Your father would be proud."

Her remark makes me cringe. If Dad was ever proud of me he never told me so.

"When Jared came home with the news, we thought we'd lost you forever. I'm so glad you're alive Seeley."

Mom throws her arms round me and pulls me in for a hug. A familiar scent hits me, and I'm overwhelmed by a sudden feeling of guilt. Growing up I had sworn to protect her. But I had left her for so many years. It takes the fact that she is dying for me to be willing to come home to her.

"I'm home now Mom." I hold her to me.

Bones looks at me and I give her a smile, like that day two years ago when she hugged Max on the courthouse steps and I looked at her, happy that she was reunited with her father. I can imagine Bones is feeling the same today as she watches me hug my mother.

"You guys aren't gonna stand here all day are you?" Jared asks impatiently.

"Where are my manners? Come on in." Mom takes Bones by the arm and leads her into the house.

"Jared help you brother up the steps."

"I'm fine Mom, really."

Inside the house I realize nothing much has changed.

"It's probably nothing like what you have in DC." Mom smiles to Bones.

"It's nice. I've always wanted to see the house Seeley grew up in."

"Really Bones?"

"Yes."

"Bones? I can understand why he calls you that."

"Cute huh?" Jared grins, joining in the ribbing.

"Seeley's the only one who can get away with calling me pet names."

Mom smiles.

"Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you kids get settled in? Jared, you're taking the guest room. Seeley you and Temperance can take the room you and Jared used to share."

"Thanks Mom." I manage.

"I'll help you take your bags upstairs." Jared volunteers.

Jared leaves our things in our old bedroom, then makes his way to the guest room across the hall.

Finally alone with Bones, I let out a sigh as I sit down on my old bed. The springs creak under my weight. Jared's bed is lined up against the other wall, while mine's by the window. It feels just like yesterday when we were in here talking about school and girls. The bedspread feels new, Mom had taken the trouble to ready the room for us.

"You ok?" Bones hovers protectively over me.

"Just fine Bones. Since when did you become such a people person?"

"I have observed you over the years and am simply applying what I've learned." She replies sitting next to me.

"You really want this to work don't you?"

"I don't know what that means."

"It means Bones, you're trying really hard to make things better between me and my Mom."

"Yes. Because I want you to be happy, because I love you, and you and your parents deserve another chance. It's all going to work out. You'll see."

"Bones….I – just stop ok, too many emotions for one day." I pull her to me, burying my face in her abdomen and inhale the calming scent that is her. "I must be the luckiest man alive."

Maybe Bones is right. Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be.

Bones moves to sit next to me and we share a deep kiss that makes my cock start to harden. Making love with a beautiful woman on my childhood bed. Looks like one of my all time fantasies is about to come true.

"Kids! Dinner!"

I groan into her mouth and Bones pulls away, laughing.

"Maybe later?"

"Sure."

We make our way downstairs. Just as we make it to the bottom step, the front door opens and everything changes.

I stare at the man whom I have built a love-hate relationship with. Memories of his hands on me, his belt striking me, floods my mind.

My father looks like he has aged more than Mom. Somehow the hulking man in my memories isn't so big anymore. He looks small now. It is evident he has lost weight. His eyes betray his fatigue. Is this what years of compulsive drinking does to you?

Bones again tries to step in to break the ice but I grab her hand before she can move.

"No Bones." I hiss.

"Booth it's ok."

"No, it's not."

Dad moves quickly for his age and he is standing infront of us.

"Seeley."

"Dad."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful wife?"

"This is Dr Temperance Brennan."

"Yes Jackie reads your books. And Jared told me about you."

Bones shakes Dad's hand and I feel my protect-Bones-O-meter go off the charts. I reach to take Bones's hand from Dad's. I glare at him meaningfully, my gut clenching tightly. A flashback of him throwing me against the wall behind him replays in my mind. I bite my lower lip.

"Temperance, I could use a hand in the kitchen."

Mom sensed the tension and is trying to diffuse it. She doesn't know Bones isn't the domestic sort.

"Nice meeting you, Mr Booth." Bones attempts.

"Please call me Amos."

Bones steps away towards the kitchen.

I watch her leave and the knot in my gut starts to unclench. Seething inside, I stare down at Dad, that's right down. When did I become taller than him?

"If you lay a hand on her – "

"I'm not _that_ man anymore Seeley.

"If you lay a hand on her, so much as a finger – "

"Guys dinner!" Jared hurriedly darts from the kitchen, pulling me away from Dad.

The look on Dad's face tells me my message got across to him loud and clear. I turn my head and limp after Jared.

_TBC. Reviews please!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again everyone for your encouraging reviews. Ger about the bed thing, well you'll see how it's solved in this chapter :) I'm glad everyone loves emotional Booth, he's a big softie inside despite being so tough on the outside. _

_And thank you Melissa for beta-ing for me. _

_And hooray for Bones week, we get a new episode this week, I can't wait!_

_Brennan_

The minute Booth's father steps into the house, I can feel him go all protective over me. It's bordering on oppressive, but I know he's just reacting to his experiences as a child in this house. Dinner goes better than I thought it would, I half-expected Booth to start a fight with his father, the way he was looking at him. I would have guessed that the tension between Booth and his father was uncomfortable for his mother and Jared. But as Booth has so aptly pointed out time and time again, I'm pretty oblivious to these things.

After dinner I volunteer to do the dishes, so that Booth and his mother can have some time alone, like she would have wanted. That _is_ why we're here. I watch as mother and son settle on the couch with coffee, simply catching up. Booth's father disappears upstairs and I feel a tad relieved. That's another issue to tackle but that would be for another day. I muse that I'm starting to think like Sweets.

I'm almost done with the washing when I hear Booth limping up towards me.

"It's really hard for me not to hear you when you're wearing that brace."

"Damn Bones, I was trying to surprise you."

I grin and turn to face him. "Where's your Mom?"

"I told her to go get some rest. We've got two weeks here, no rush."

"She looks pretty good for someone with terminal cancer."

"Yeah, maybe cos she's not getting any chemo."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing much, just told her about my time in Iraq. Like I said, we've got plenty of time to talk."

I notice Booth wince.

"Time for your Vicodin?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've been pretty good all day Bones. Haven't taken a happy pill till now."

"I know. I'm done here. Let's go upstairs."

I pour out a glass of water then follow Booth as he painfully limps his way upstairs. Booth groans as he lowers himself gingerly onto his bed. I fish for his bottle of pills and hand him two tablets. He downs them with a sip of water. I move to undo his metal brace, then help him lift his leg up onto the bed. I can only imagine how much he's hurting, both physically and emotionally.

"You ok Booth?"

"Pills take some time to kick in Bones. I thought you knew."

"I wasn't – "

"I know Bones, I was just trying to evade your question."

"Ok." I don't want to be too pushy. I tell Booth I'm going to take a shower. He closes his eyes and nods. Sometimes he need his space.

When I return to the room, Booth is asleep. I'm not sure if I should sleep on the bed he's in or take Jared's. Both beds are equally small, meant for one person only. I decide Booth needs to be comfortable so I pull back the covers on Jared's old bed.

"What do you think you're doing Bones?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was a waiting for you to come back. You aren't thinking of sleeping on Jared's bed are you? That's way strange."

""I didn't think you'd be comfortable with both of us on a small bed."

"On the contrary Bones, I'd be uncomfortable without you next to me."

He props himself up, pushing himself back against the wall. Patting the space next to him he smiles.

I smile back. I was thinking the same thing. Since our separation during his time in Iraq, I'm no longer ashamed to admit that I hate being apart from him. Booth pulls back the cover and I slide in next to him. The night is much cooler than the day and I'm grateful for his warmth next to me. It's a little squeezy but I like sleeping pressed up against him anyway.

"You smell nice."

"Mmmm…. " I nestle my head back into his shoulder. "You wanna talk about it?"

"It's just... being in this house, this room again after so long, I've tried so hard to put it all behind me. I used to lie here at night, awoken by my parent's shouting downstairs. I'd know he'd come home drunk. I'd just lie here and wait. The door would fly open and I'd know he'd come for me or Jared. At first, I'd just lie still and hope he'd go away. When I got a little older, I'd try to protect Jared, you know cos he's my little brother. I'd jump out of bed and do something stupid like yell or tell him to get out, and that always made him pick me."

"I'm sorry you had to grow up in this environment Booth."

"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault."

I fall silent, unsure what to say. The dim light from the street illuminates the sadness in my husband's eyes. I prop myself up on one arm and lean up to kiss him.

"I didn't upset you did I Bones?"

"No you didn't. I'm not sure how to react, how to comfort you. If you like we could have sex – "

Booth chuckles. "Temperance, you're hot, and I could have sex with you all the time if it were possible, but you being here, with me right here right now, speaks volumes. I don't need sex to know that you love me."

"I know. I just wanted to offer you some form of release. It's been a difficult day for you."

"I just might take you up on that offer." I feel his hand move to slip my sweats off my hips. I groan as his fingers move between my thighs.

I help him out of his own sweats and tee-shirt, then slip my shirt over my head.

"No bra huh?" Booth smiles his appreciation.

"I was dressed for bed."

He pulls me towards him and we kiss. He moves to kiss a trail from my neck down, then clamps his mouth over one nipple, sucking and licking. I can feel his erection pressing into my thigh. His hand pulls off my panties and I relieve him of his boxers.

The fact that he gets hard for me so quickly arouses me tremendously. I move to straddle him and he grins up at me.

"We've got to be quiet ok? Don't want to wake my parents or Jared."

"We're married, they should be expecting us to be having sex."

"I know Bones, it's just I'd hear no end of it from Jared tomo -."

I position his cock outside my entrance and sink down onto him, effectively silencing him.

"You feel so good Temperance."

I moan, enjoying the thick feel of him stretching me.

I ride him hard and it doesn't take long for him to show the tell-tale signs of his impending orgasm. I can tell he's trying hard to hold back for me. He moves his hand between us just above where we're joined and his fingers and thumb starts doing wonders with my clit. He thrusts hard upwards, hitting somewhere deliciously good inside. I feel myself start to clench.

"Seeley!" I gasp.

"Come for me babe." He groans, his face contorted in pleasure.

Seeley, Seeley," I mutter his name over and over as I feel myself tighten. "Seeley!" I contract rhythmically round him, my own orgasm sending him over the edge as he calls my name. I feel him pulsing, emptying himself inside me. Exhausted I climb off him, content to lie in his arms.

Just as I'm about to drift off to sleep he mutters a _thank you_ into my ear.

"What for?"

"For just listening, for being here, for being you. And for making one of my boyhood dreams come true."

"What?" I didn't understand the last part.

"Goodnight Temperance."

We wake up late in the morning. Jackie gives us knowing smiles as she serves us breakfast and Booth blushes. Booth's father seems to be absent again.

"Glad to know you guys had fun last night. I bet it was hot." Jared retorts as he glances up from the morning papers.

"Jared!" Booth growls at his brother.

Jackie places a bowl of oats before me, and a plate of scrambled eggs for Booth. The smell of the oats and eggs suddenly makes my stomach churn. I feel a wave of nausea rise and I take a deep breath in an attempt to quell the feeling. It only makes things worse.

I suspect I know the reason for my reaction to breakfast, but I can't be sure. I certainly don't want to throw up in front of my mother-in-law. I excuse myself from the table, heading outside for a breath of fresh air.

Minutes later I hear Booth come out in search of me.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah. Just needed some fresh air."

Booth laughs. "I didn't know my mother's cooking was that bad."

"It isn't. I'm just not hungry this morning."

"You sure you ok? You haven't been eating well lately."

"I'm fine Booth. Don't worry."

"Bones…"

"I'm fine Seeley."

"Ok." He has a hurt puppy-dog look on his face.

"Why don't you go finish your breakfast. After you're done we can make that trip to the Franklin Institute that you promised me."

Booth's charm smile materializes. "Sure Bones."

_As always, time to submit your reviews poeple! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I'm really enjoying writing this story. And thanks Melissa you helped make parts of this chapter flow better. Bones day coming soon. :) _

_Brennan_

We spend the next two days exploring the sights of Philadelphia. It's my first time here, and Booth shows me the places he frequented. It's illogical but seeing all these places where he grew up somehow helps me appreciate the person he is today even more. Booth's father continues to absent himself from the house, appearing only for dinner then retreating to his room again.

Booth doesn't complain about that. He seems to be getting along very well with his mother, and that is heart-warming to know. That evening after dinner, Booth and Jared decide to drive out to get some ice cream. They take their father's truck, leaving me home alone with Jackie and Amos.

I still get my bouts of nausea, but thankfully I haven't actually thrown up, but I'm feeling more tired than usual. It's getting harder to ignore, or not think about it. I have to talk to Booth soon. It's either I'm coming down with the flu, or well the other reason seems more plausible.

We sit in the living room, absently watching tv. My mind isn't really on the show. There has been something I've been wanting to ask Jackie.

"So how long exactly did the doctors say you have?"

"Seeley told me you are direct." Jackie laughs.

"I like to speak my mind."

"They can't say for sure, another month or so."

"You had chemo, radiation therapy?"

"Yes the works."

"You look very well for someone with terminal cancer. You should be getting really bad headaches, almost incapacitated, but you're being such a great host."

Jackie smiles, amused. I press on, wanting to confirm my suspicion.

"On the other hand, Amos, looks very sick. He looks like he's lost a significant amount of weight, he hardly appears at home, and when he is, he hides out in his room. I'm beginning to think that he is the one with cancer.

"Seeley was right about you. You are a genius."

"So I'm right?"

"Yes. It is Amos who's dying of cancer. It started in his liver, and has spread to his lungs. He's in terrible pain like you said, but he's too proud to show it, too proud to admit it, so he goes out. He doesn't want us to see him as weak."

"Sounds like Seeley."

"He's a lot like his father, even though he hates to admit it."

"Seeley's always been afraid he'd turn out like his father."

"Well you can assure him he didn't."

"I always do. But what I don't understand is why you guys – "

"Lied to Seeley and you? Because we knew if Seeley learnt the truth he would never come home. Amos is not the same man that Seeley once knew. But he would never have had the chance to find out, he would never believe us, and I don't blame him. His father did horrible things to him, to us. I wanted Seeley to come home to see for himself."

"How is he to see when Amos is hardly home?"

"At least Seeley can see that his father doesn't come home drunk anymore. It was Amos' wish, to see both his sons before he dies, and to make peace with them. My husband has changed a lot in the past years, my sons never understood why I refused to leave their father. Underneath all that anger he is a good man, it's the drinking that's changed him."

"You should tell Seeley, he still thinks it's you who's dying. He feels so guilty for being angry at you over Parker for so many years."

"We will tell him, soon, but not yet. Promise me, you'd give it another couple of days? I will tell him. He's settled back here so nicely; I've missed my son so much. We've all been too proud to admit to our mistakes. I just want him to be happy back home. I don't want to lose him again."

"Cushioning him and hiding the truth for him will only make things worse."

Jackie looks at me pleadingly.

"I can't say I agree with what you're doing but I promise, I won't tell him. If you promise you'll tell him soon."

"Thank you. And I will dear, you have my word." Jackie smiles at me. "He's very lucky to have you."

"I know."

"Seeley told me you are anything but modest."

"I'm very fortunate to have him too. Before him, I would have never believed in things like love."

"Temperance, there's something I need to ask you."

She suspects something!

"You haven't been well since you got here."

I nod slowly. "I don't want to worry Seeley, he gets so over-protective. It'd probably just the flu."

"I've noticed that, but it's his nature to protect those he loves. I'm guessing it's not really a flu bug you're nursing."

"How did you know?"

"You're forgetting, I've had two sons myself. You've not been eating much, you look tired, and Seeley told me he you're going to bed earlier than you do back home."

"I'm not sure. I haven't actually tested or anything."

"And you're keeping this from Seeley?"

"For now. It's been hard on him to be home, I don't want to add to his stress, and he's still recovering from Iraq."

"What makes you think having a baby would add to his stress?"

"I…. I don't know. I just assumed…. I will tell him, soon. Maybe tomorrow. We never actually talked about having a baby. I guess we both assumed Parker would be our only child. I mean he's my stepson and I love him like my own, I guess I never thought I'd be a good mother."

I realize I'm telling her more than I ever told Booth.

"You should tell Seeley this, not me. Judging from what I hear from him about how you treat Parker, I think you should give yourself more credit. And who says you're not modest."

It's my turn to plead with Jackie. "If you could keep this to yourself…"

"Of course Temperance. I'll let you have the pleasure of telling Seeley he's going to be a father again."

"I'm not even sure if I'm really pregnant."

I remember the time when Booth was in Iraq and I thought I was pregnant. I was so disappointed when the test came back negative. I'm not sure I want to feel like that again.

"You can ask Seeley to pick up one of those home tests after you tell him."

"I will."

Booth and Jared choose this time to burst in through the front door, both laughing over some joke.

"Hey Bones." Booth walks briskly to me with a limp. He seems to be able to walk with more ease now, and without his walking stick. He plants a kiss on the top of my head.

"You've been nice to Mom I hope?"

"Oh she's been nothing but a dear." Jackie smiles.

"Good." Booth takes my hand. "Want some ice cream?"

I'm not sure my stomach can take it, but I'm willing to try. "Sure."

Booth pulls me up to stand and as we walk to the kitchen, Jackie calls after me.

"Temperance?"

Booth stops and we both turn.

"I'm really glad we talked."

"Me too."

Booth flashes me his gorgeous charm smile, looping his arm round my shoulder and pulling me close.

"You're amazing Bones." He whispers into my ear. "Come on," he speaks louder now, "before the ice cream melts."

_You know you want to review this story…._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry everyone for the long wait. I got distracted by The Bones that Foam. Thanks again for the encouraging reviews and thank you Melissa, my beta._

_Brennan_

"Like what you're eating Bones?"

"Yes, very much."

"Cos I have to say, having known you for so long, I've never ever seen you eat a burger."

"I just felt like eating one."

"Next time just give me a little warning ok? Maybe a little heads up so that I can order two burgers instead of one?"

I can't help but smile as Booth regards the salad I've swapped with him with disdain.

"Sorry." I hold the half-eaten burger to him. "Want a bite?"

"Nah, it's ok. I'm just glad you're finally starting to eat some real human food, and not only that, you're eating stuff I like. It's just, I'm just curious, why'd you suddenly want to eat one? I mean you have been acting a little strange lately. I've never seen you sleep in so much, and you're eating a burger?"

"I'm on vacation Seeley." I surprise myself with how easily I've come up with that excuse. Truth is I'm having weird cravings.

"Right." Booth buys it. "I get it Bones, time to let your hair down, I understand. Go ahead, knock yourself out." He pushes the plate of fries closer to me.

"My hair is down Booth."

Booth chuckles. He folds his arms across his chest and leans back in his chair, looking at me with an amused expression.

"What?"

"Nothing. A man can't admire his gorgeous wife?"

We maintain eye contact, it's one of those moments we have when our eyes do more talking than we could with our mouths. He loves me, I know that, and I gaze back into his brown eyes with adoration. This man is my everything. Where did that come from? Booth has reduced me to mush. Maybe now's a good a time as any to tell him my suspicions. My stomach chooses this moment to churn and a crest of nausea washes over me. I force the food in my mouth down with a sip of water. Wrong move. That only makes it worse. I place the burger back on the plate.

Booth notices the change in my demeanor immediately. His smile is replaced by a look of worry.

"You ok Bones?"

"I'm not hungry anymore."

I push the plate back to him. "You can have the rest of it."

"No Bones, it's ok. I've been worried about you for some time. You haven't been eating well since just before we left DC. Something's up Bones."

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I just had a little too much to eat. My stomach is not accustomed to large meals. You know that."

Before Booth can answer a shrill voice pierces the air.

"Seeley Booth!"

I look up just as Booth turns round to see who it is. The woman of Booth's dreams walks towards us. Tall, leggy, blonde, complete with sexy curves.

"Mandy?" Booth stands, a smile on his face. I'm instantly jealous.

I watch as the blonde throws herself into my husband's arms. They embrace. _Get off my man bitch!_

Booth pushes her back gently, holding her at arms length. I watch as the blonde feels up my husband. She runs a hand quickly over his chest, then squeezes his biceps appreciatively. If Booth was carrying his gun I might have reached for it.

"It's been such a long time."

"Too long."

The blonde's hand in still on Booth's arm. "You look great, just like I remember you. Still in great shape."

Booth's been working extra hard at getting back into the field. The result is an even more well-toned and muscular body than when we first got together.

He grins widely. He loves when people stroke his ego. "You look great too."

Oh go ahead and flirt, ignore the wife seething in the background. If I wasn't so nauseous I'd tackle the blonde to the ground.

"I never thought I'd see you back here."

"Things change."

The blonde notices Booth's brace. "What happened to your leg?"

"Iraq."

"I thought you were with the FBI?"

"I was. But I was called back to active duty."

"But you're ok now?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks. No more war for me. I'm back with the FBI now. I just came back to visit my Mom."

"Wow I thought… Jared told me – "

"Yeah Mandy, like I said things change."

The blonde seems to notice me sitting at the table for the first time. "And who is this?"

"Meet my wife. Dr Temperance Brennan."

Mandy stretches out her hand to shake mine. I take it and shake it quickly before pulling my hand back, not bothering to get up from my seat.

"Amanda Nielsen. Seeley and I go way back. You might say we knew each other very well back then."

I nod, trying to be polite.

"Doctor huh? You certainly did well. I never imagined you married. Guess I missed my chance didn't I?"

They go back to ignoring me.

"Yeah guess you did."

"So you have it all now, a career, wife, kids?"

"I have a son."

"Like I said you have it all."

"I guess I do, and I'm really grateful for all God's given me."

"You were always so religious." Mandy finally lets her arm drop from Booth's arm. "I have to go now. Lunch hour's over."

Mandy opens her purse and hands a name card to Booth. "If you have the time, call me. We should meet up before you go."

"I'll do that Mandy. It's really good seeing you."

"You too Seeley."

Booth watches her leave then sits down on his chair again.

"Didn't think I'd see her again. You can say she was my first love. I was sixteen, she was this hot chick willing to let me hang out at her house all day you know, escape my Dad. Back then I thought we'd last forever. She was the first girl I ever…. had sex with."

Too much information. I get it. I'm not Booth's type. Never was. He likes blondes, I should've known. Tessa, Rebecca and now Mandy. I don't fit in their category. I'm not even sure why he married me. I feel the tears start to fall from my eyes.

"Bones?"

He tilts my head up to him with a finger to my chin. Ashamed I turn my head away, not wanting him to see my tears. I wish I had more self-control, damn those hormones.

"Temperance, hey. I'm sorry ok? I didn't know telling you this makes you uncomfortable. You know what? Forget about her alright? Look Mandy and I was a long time ago. It's you and only you for me now."

"Sure Booth. Whatever you say." I'm reacting badly to this, I shouldn't be but I'm somehow feeling threatened. His honeyed words do little to soothe the ache in my heart. I must have been deluded into thinking he loves me.

"Come on Bones."

I still feel like throwing up and I just want to go back to his parents' house. People in the diner are starting to stare as my tears continue to flow.

"Let's just go Booth. Please?" I look at him pleadingly, a look I know he cannot refuse.

"Ok Bones, Let's go."

I get up from my chair, brushing my tears away and make my way out of the diner. Behind me I hear Booth limping after me, trying to keep up with the relentless pace I set to escape from here. I don't care, I just want to get away. This, us, it was all just a big mistake.

_I apologies for the cliffhanger but you know me, I love cliffies, adds to the suspense. But y'all know I'm a fluff-addict at heart :)_

_Review and I just might add the next chapter up real quick. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all for you reviews. There were some of you who commented that Booth being the people person he is should have picked up that Brennan could be pregnant, but he's got a lot on his mind lately being home, so maybe his people-skills are off. _

"_Driving a machine like this is like making love, you have to go gently." Lol, I just loved that line on The Bones That Foam. _

_Thanks Melissa for beta-ing for me. _

_Booth_

"Bones! Bones, come on, talk to me." I'm literally yelling after her as she storms into my parents' house.

She ascends the stairs in a flurry and slams the door to my old room shut, leaving me standing, annoyed at the bottom of the stairs.

I get quizzical looks from Mom and Jared.

"I thought you took her out for lunch. What did you do Seeley?" Jared asks.

"We ran into Mandy Nielsen at the diner. Bones probably got jealous."

"Mandy Nielsen? The Mandy Nielsen? The girl you said you spend the rest of you life with? The girl you lost your –"

"Whoa, ok Jared," I glare at my brother. Mom never knew and doesn't need to know now.

"Yeah we get it. The Mandy Nielsen I was crazy about when I was in high school."

"Well no wonder Temperance is upset. I know I would be."

"Come on Mom, she knows better. That was so long ago, and I love only her now. I wouldn't have married her otherwise."

"Does she think that?"

"How would I know what she thinks?" My irritation has gone up a notch with all their questioning.

"Mandy was and I assume still is hot. I dunno, maybe Temperance felt threatened."

"Right, no way I'm taking advice about women from you Jared. You can hardly keep a girlfriend."

"Hey let's not get personal here Seeley."

"You know your brother has a point."

"No way. Bones is hot. Beautiful, way more beautiful than Mandy. She knows that, I tell her how good she looks all the time. There's no need for her to feel threatened. She's just been acting so weird lately."

"Yeah well, your wife is one tough woman to figure out, so good luck to you bro. I'm going out."

"Where to?"

"I've got a date Mom. Don't wait up."

Jared breezes out of the room. I have to go try make peace with my wife. I turn to go upstairs.

"Seeley, wait."

"Don't worry Mom, Bones and I argue all the time. We'll be ok."

"Sometimes things change in a relationship."

"Bones and I would never change."

"Just give me a minute."

She returns with a tray of crackers and a cup of tea.

"We just ate Mom."

"Just tell her it's from me ok?"

I shrug, taking the tray from her. Good thing I don't need my walking stick lately. I make it up the stairs, then knock on my bedroom door.

"Temperance?"

I hear a muffled, "It's open."

I open the door cautiously, wary that she might jump me or something in her anger. The sight before me breaks my heart into a million pieces. Bones is lying curled up in a fetal position on my bed, her face buried in my pillow sobbing. Did I do that? I deserve a punishment worse than death for making her feel whatever she's feeling.

I place the tray carefully on the ground then move to sit gently beside her.

"Bones." I rub her back. I feel her heaving sobs against my palm.

"Temperance, don't do this ok? I'm so sorry. I promise I would never bring up any old girlfriends again. Look, hey Bones, look at me."

She takes a moment to compose herself them pushes herself up to sit. Her tear-stained face is still breathtakingly beautiful. I brush her tears away with my thumb. I remember when I flew into a jealous rage because I thought she was cheating on me with fellow FBI agent Hank Watford. It wasn't a good feeling.

I reach into the back pocket of my jeans, fishing out the name card Mandy gave me. I tear it into small pieces, letting it drop to the floor.

"I'm not even gonna call her ok?"

She can't meet my gaze and I cup her face in my hand, turning her eyes towards mine.

"Temperance, there may have been many women I've been with, but none of them felt like the way I feel about you. I love you, more than life itself. You gotta believe me ok? No way in hell would I ever leave you. You're stuck with me like it or not till we're old and grey, you hear me?"

"I'm not even your type. They were all blonde – "

I place a finger on her lips to silence her.

"I only have one type Bones, the Temperance Brennan-type. Nobody else has captured my heart like you."

I pull her to me and I hold her as tightly as I possibly can, willing all I feel for her to course through me and into her. She rests her head on my shoulder. Her crying stops.

"I just hate to see you like this, and to know that I caused it, again? It's just killing me Bones. I'm sorry, forgive me?"

Bones lifts her head to look at me.

"It's not entirely your fault Booth. You're right. I haven't been myself lately. It's these crazy hormones."

"So I've noticed. Are you ok?"

Is it the time of the month? Come to think of it, it's been awhile since.

"I didn't think accompanying me home would be so emotional for you."

"Admittedly, deep down inside, I know you love me and nothing would change that."

"That's right Bones." I'm worried about her, she's not herself lately. Something's up.

"Whatever's bothering you, I'm here for you ok? Nothing could happen that would change the way I feel about you."

"I – " She looks uncertain, then happiness flashes across her face. "I think I may be pregnant Seeley."

My mouth hangs open. _No way_. Somebody pinch me, this must be a dream, cos she's not freaking out on me. She's just sitting there smiling shyly at me. The woman who never wanted children is ok with possibly being pregnant? It hits me. The lack of appetite, the fatigue, the over-the-top reaction to Mandy, the tea and crackers…. She told Mom?

"How?"

"How?!" Bones looks at me like I'm an idiot. "How? I thought you knew how, after all you had Parker."

"Yes I know how Bones, we had sex, lots of it… but I thought you were on the pill?"

"I'm sorry Booth, I never actually told you, I stopped taking it a long time ago, while you were in Iraq."

"You changed your mind and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry I kept this from you, I thought there was never a need for you to know. After you left, my period was late."

I stop breathing for a second. She's never late. Was she pregnant while I was in Iraq? Did she have an abortion? A miscarriage?

"Turns out it was just all the stress of you being away. I wasn't pregnant. But when I found out I wasn't, it hurt so bad that I decided I should stop taking birth control. I realized I wanted a baby with you. When you got home, so much happened, and it took awhile before you were well enough to have sex again, I guess I just never told you. I hope you're not angry."

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" I can breathe again. I laugh. I'm so giddy with happiness I laugh. I pull her to me and kiss her passionately on the lips. She kisses back with fervor.

"This… is amazing. And you're ok with this?"

"Booth we don't even know if I'm really pregnant, I mean, I'm late and I've been having these symptoms but it could well be something else. I don't want to get my hopes up after the last time."

"You're pregnant. I just know it. I'm a Ranger sniper, I have great aim, I never miss. My little soldiers are always on target."

Bones laughs. "Little soldiers huh? I prefer the word sperm."

"Same thing."

I pull her to me for another hug. I still can't believe this. Having a baby with Bones tops my list of 'things I really want to do but never thought I'd get to ever'.

"You're really ok with this."

"I'm still fearful I won't make a good mother, but you're a good father, and I know you'll be with me so that makes me feel better. We'll need to figure out work arrangements but we can talk about that when we get home."

Work?! No more going into the field for her that's for sure. I groan inwardly. How am I to convince her not to go out into the field again? And who's she kidding? She'll be an amazing mother.

"I'm still not sure if I'm pregnant."

"Let's go find out. I'll go get a pregnancy test."

"Actually, I already have one."

"You do?"

"I told your mother I thought I may be pregnant the other night. When I came upstairs just now, I found this under your pillow."

She holds up the pregnancy test. "She told me not to wait too long to tell you."

God bless Mom. She must really want another grandchild.

"I should get tested."

"Yeah Bones, you should." I let out a nervous chuckle.

She nods then gets up to go to the bathroom. She returns with the stick in her hand.

"We have to wait. The instructions say it usually takes three minutes, unless the concentration of human chorionic gonadotropin is really high then the result would show up faster."

What squint speak did she just utter? Nevermind. I get up and pull her to me.

"Thanks Bones. Just knowing you're willing to have a child with me just makes me feel over the moon."

"Actually, I find the idea of having a child with you appealing too."

As I release her from the hug she lifts the stick up to her eye level. It can't be three minutes already.

She utters an "Oh…."

_Ok, bad, bad me, another cliffhanger but it really isn't such a cliffhanger, cos there're enough hints throughout this chapter. _

_Please let me know what you think of this chapter. _


	8. Chapter 8

_To all those with your awesome reviews, people like Ger and xbonesloverx thank you so much for your encouraging and positive reviews. iamwriter, sorry can't promise no more cliffies, but I did post this new chapter up pretty quick right? _

_Thanks to Melissa my beta for the time and effort put into correcting the little bits of the chapter to make it better._

_Booth_

Oh?! What the hell does that mean? My heart is thumping so hard in my chest that I'm sure Bones can hear it.

Bones looks up at me with tears glistening in her eyes. She smiles and I know what she's gonna say before she says it but to hear those words from her mouth with her smiling? It's like a dream come true.

"I'm pregnant."

An immense feeling of warmth and happiness floods through me, then almost simultaneously dread, nervousness and worry. She's pregnant. She's in my parents' house, where that monster still lives. We're going back to DC soon. She's gonna be chasing criminals with Hank. She might get hurt. I'm gonna have another mouth to feed. Crap, crap, crap! We just had sex the last three nights in a row! Did I hurt her, hurt the baby?

"Are you ok Booth?" Bones has a look of worry on her face. "I thought you'd be happy. I'm not very good at reading people, but I don't think you look happy."

"I'm fine Bones. Really. It's just…. really unexpected. I mean never in a million years…. I'm really, really happy Temperance."

Blindsided is the word for it but I'm not gonna tell her that's exactly how I'm feeling. Blindsided and elated. I need to make sure.

"You're sure? Cos you said three minutes - "

"I said if the concentration of human chorionic gona – "

"English, Bones."

She rolls her eyes at me. "It means the concentration of the hormone that is circulating in my body as a result of my pregnancy is so high that it doesn't take three minutes for the result to show."

"Concentration's high. So is that good or bad?"

"It's good Booth. It means the baby's growing well and that I'm probably more advanced in the pregnancy than I initially thought."

I smile. "Good, good. All that matters is the baby's ok, cos last night, you know, while we were making love…. I was pretty rough."

"I like it rough sometimes, and don't worry I'm sure it's perfectly safe to have sex while I'm pregnant."

"Just to be sure, let's just not anymore till we get back to DC and get you checked out by your OB alright? When she gives the green light then we can have sex again."

"There's really no need Booth."

"I insist. Can't have me thrusting into you with that tiny, fraglie baby inside of you."

"I thought you went through all this with Rebecca. You're being all alpha-male and over-protective again."

Over-protective? Wait till we get home.

"Rebecca and I broke up soon after we found out she was pregnant, so no, I didn't go through all this with her. In fact I had little to no communication with her till after Parker was born."

I'm beginning to hyperventilate.

"Relax Booth."

Hey that's my line. I take a breath to calm myself. It's only a baby, yeah right, a baby with Bones. That's right stud, she's carrying your baby. How sexy is that? Damn… I'm getting aroused, no sex till she gets checked.

"Booth?"

"Right here Bones."

"You have this look on your face, the one you get before you suggest we make love?"

"Right, sorry, it's just a big turn on knowing you're pregnant with my child."

Bones smiles seductively and wraps her arms round my neck. "You know being pregnant increases a woman's libido."

No wonder she's been demanding sex almost everyday for a couple of weeks now. Not that I minded.

She presses herself against me and my cock is already straining against my jeans. It's supremely hard to resist this woman. I pull her impulsively to me, crushing her against my chest, assaulting her lips with mine and pressing my erection into her.

She pulls away with an "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry Bones! Did I hurt you? Is it the baby?"

Bones doubles over laughing. I haven't seen her laugh so hard since I suggested that the skeleton we found had been rolled up in a carpet and the carpet had decomposed away leaving the remaining skeleton in the shape of a circle.

"What?" I'm getting a little annoyed.

"It just….you…." She pauses to catch her breath and compose herself.

"I'm fine Booth, don't be so sensitive. Being pregnant doesn't instantly make me any weaker or prone to injury than I was before!"

"Then what was that _ouch_ for?"

"You were pressing me so hard to you… my breasts are really tender now."

"Oh. I never knew. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing Seeley!"

"Sorry."

"There you go again."

I chuckle. "I can't help it Bones. Just knowing you're carrying my baby, I just can't help but want to protect you and take care of you, make sure you're ok."

"Thank you. The fact though appealing shouldn't be overdone."

"I'll try Bones."

"So are we telling people?"

"Yes." She smiles shyly back at me. I pull her to me again, gently this time and hold her firmly in my arms, kissing the top of her head.

It's not long before Bones is tired again, and she is quick to assure me this is all normal for the first trimester of pregnancy. She eats her crackers and sips her tea while I just sit and smile, reveling in the fact that in less then nine months I'm going to be a Dad again. I can't wait to tell Parker.

After changing into one of my sweatshirts that looks gigantic on her, she soon falls asleep. I sit content to watch the gentle rise and fall of her chest. I slip a hand under her, well actually my, sweatshirt to caress her still flat stomach. It's not gonna be flat for long. I grin like an idiot. I lower my head to plant a soft kiss on her belly, whispering a "Hey there, it's Daddy."

My knee aches and I wince as I sit up again. I really need to work on getting back to a hundred percent. No way I'm letting her out of my sight once we get back to work. I'm not trusting her with anyone else but me. No more painkillers, they won't let me back into the field if I'm on them. And no more of the stupid walking stick and metal brace. How can I protect her and my unborn child if I can't even run?

Bones smiles in her sleep and I wonder if she's dreaming of our baby. I pull the covers over her and exit the room, closing the door behind me.

Downstairs, I sit on the couch waiting for dinner. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Dad sitting at the dinning table, watching me. _I'm not scared of you anymore, and I'm certainly not the father you were to me. _

Speaking of fathers, I remember it's the weekend. Bones and I were supposed to have Parker but instead he goes with Max cos we're here. I dial Max's cell.

Max picks up and I quickly assure him we're fine, then ask to speak to Parker. He's going to be so excited that he's going to be a big brother.

"Hey little man!"

"Hi Daddy!"

"How's it going?"

"Everything's great! Grandpa Max and I are going to the park, then he's taking me for pizza."

"Glad to know you're having a good time buddy. Finished your homework?"

"Grandpa said he's help me with it later tonight."

"Remember to thank him."

"I will. Where's Bones?"

"She umm, she's kinda tired, so she's asleep."

"At this time?"

"Yeah little man, I guess visiting so many places made her tired."

Bones and I decided we'd tell Parker after her visit to her OB, Dr Cowan. That, and we wanted to tell him in person, not over the phone.

"How's Grandma?"

Bones made me tell Parker the truth before we left for Philly. He took it surprisingly well. He even asked to meet his new set of grandparents but I assured him there'd be other opportunities.

"She's ah, she's ok buddy."

"Ok."

"I need to talk to Grandpa alright?"

From the corner of my eye I notice my father stiffen as I refer to Bones' father as Parker's grandfather, not him.

"Ok. I love you Dad."

"I love you too Parker. And obey your grandfather; I'll see you in a week."

"Booth?"

"Hey Max. Really appreciate you taking Parker."

"Not a problem, son. You know I love the kid."

"I know. Listen, are you sitting down?"

"No. Why? Is Tempe ok?"

I let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, don't worry, Bones is fine."

"Ok then what is it?"

"What would you say if I told you that you're going to be a grandfather again?"

"What Russ and Amy? They told you and Tempe first?"

"No, not Russ and Amy."

There's a moment of silence before, "Booth are you telling me Tempe's pregnant?"

"Yup." I beam proudly.

"Atta boy Booth!"

I laugh, causing Dad and Mom to look at me. I can't conceal my joy.

"Temperance wanted you to be the first to know but she kinda got tired out so I promised I'd call you."

"Thanks Booth. I never thought I'd see the day my Tempe would become a mother. I remember when her mother was pregnant with Russ… but that's a story for another time. I'm happy for you two, really happy. Can't wait for my new grandkid to arrive."

My mother motions me to the table. Dinner's served.

"I gotta go Max. We'll talk more when we get back. You, me, and Bones."

"Yes we will. Take care of her Booth."

"You know I always do. And Max?"

"Still here."

"Bones and I would like to tell Parker in person, so I'd appreciate if you didn't tell the little man yet."

"Sure Booth."

I hang up and make my way to the dinner table musing that I'm much more comfortable with my father-in-law who's a conman and an acquitted murderer than my own father.

_Ok I hope this chapter more than made up for the double cliffhanger I left you guys. I'm eagerly waiting to read your reactions to this chapter! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Coming off another awesome episode of Bones, what can I say? It was so hilarious. And is there ever any doubt that Booth is amazing father-material? _

_Anyway, thank you all again for those amazing reviews. I'm really glad to know so many of you are enjoying my story, and taking the time to review. I love that you all loved Booth's reaction to Brennan's pregnancy. _

_And thank you Melissa my beta._

_Booth_

Dinner is just me, Mom and the old man. It reminds me a little too much of my childhood for comfort. Dad steals little glances my way, but I ignore them and poke at my food. I'm still buoyed by the new-found fact that Bones and I are having a baby, so I'm in a considerably good mood. The past week we had Jared to buffer the awkwardness, but since he's out on some date, Mom tries to fill in the silence.

"Was that Parker?"

"Yes."

"How is he?"

"He's fine. He's a good kid."

"Jared showed me a recent picture. He looks a lot like you when you were that age."

"Except for the blonde hair."

"How is Rebecca?"

I'm surprised Mom is asking about her. They never got along.

"She's doing good Mom. Parker and she live with her boyfriend Brent."

Mom looks like she's biting back a retort about Rebecca's morals or something that I know she's dying to say.

"He's a good guy, I mean he treats Parker well, so that's what's important."

"You see Parker on weekends?"

"Yeah. Bones and I get him on weekends, except for this week and next while we're here. He's with Max, Bones' Dad."

"Oh."

Her _oh_ speaks volumes. Jared must have told her about Max's past, being a conman and him being acquitted for murder two years ago.

"Max is a good man. Loves Parker like his own grandson." I say this to annoy Dad, but it's the truth anyway. "Parker adores him. He lives in DC too so he sees Max more than Rebecca's parents."

"You seem particularly close to your father-in-law."

I want to retort that he is a good father for all his sacrifices for Bones and I respect all he's done to protect his family, but I keep my mouth shut.

I settle for, "Yeah he was always rooting for me and Bones before we got together."

"You should bring Parker around some time. I really like to meet my grandson."

"Maybe," I reply non-committedly.

The rest of dinner passes by with us talking mostly about Parker. After dinner I volunteer to clean up. Mom must be tired. When the dishes are done and I join Mom in the living room. Dad's probably in his room. Mom's waiting for me on the couch.

I sit and rub her back gently.

"You must be tired. Aren't you going to bed?"

"I'm fine Seeley."

She smiles at me.

"It's really nice to have you home."

I nod.

"So have you and Temperance worked things out?"

I chuckle and nod. "Yup. Don't worry about it Mom, we bicker all the time, it's a big part of our relationship."

She looks unsure if she should ask, but I know she's dying to ask about the baby. "Are you and Temperance…."

I beam at her.

"Thanks Mom, you're great."

"What?"

"I'm glad Bones got to talk to you. She wasn't big on this having kids thing when we first got together; she's changed her mind since, but I bet the fact still scared her. She's here alone, miles from home and her friends she usually confides in, so I'm just glad she felt she could open up to you."

Mom smiles.

"She didn't initially, she only told me her suspicions when I probed further."

"I know you got us that pregnancy test." I pause and can't help but smile. "Bones is pregnant."

Mom pulls me in for a quick hug. "I'm so happy for you two. Don't let this baby be a stranger ok?"

"I'll think about it."

"Seeley…"

"Mom…."

"There's something I need to tell you."

Mom's all serious now. Her last words to me before she goes?

"I know you're not going to like this, you have to understand we felt this was the only way."

"What are you talking about Mom?"

"Seeley, I don't have cancer."

"What?! I mean, that's great but…."

"There's more."

"More?" I can figure Mom faked this cancer thing with Jared to get me to come home. They're right in guessing that I would have never come back otherwise. I'm happy she isn't dying of cancer, but at the same time I'm annoyed that I have been lied to.

"It's your father Seeley."

"What about him?"

"It's him with the cancer. It started in his liver then spread to his lungs….he's the one who's dying."

My first thought, serves him right, and my second, thought is to chasten myself. The man is my father after all. I hate that man with a passion, but I know if I dug deep down there was a time I loved him as well.

"You lied to me."

"Seeley please. Your father is not the man we once knew. In the past couple of years he's changed for the better. And ever since we found out he's sick, he's wanted to make peace with you boys, especially you."

I laugh a bitter laugh.

"It's too late Mom."

"It's never too late. I know he did horrible things to you, to us. But you were so brave; you stood up for us and don't think that I didn't know that."

Tears well up in my eyes. One moment I was rejoicing in my impending fatherhood, the next I'm angry and confused over being lied to by my entire family. Talk about an emotional roller coaster.

"He's dying Seeley. All he wants is for you to forgive him."

"I can't… I don't know if I can…."

"Seeley…"

I sigh and bury my face in my hands. My heart aches at my mother's obvious pain. She clearly loves my father still and wants his wishes fulfilled before he dies. But being here, in this house, memories of the beatings he gave me still haunt me. How could a father do things like this to his children? To me?

"You're a good man Seeley, a lot like your father in so many ways…. yet not like him. I know you love Temperance and Parker. And your father loves us. He just couldn't deal with war and life as well as you can."

I shake my head. I still remember how I behaved after my return from Iraq. My father, like me, was a veteran of war. He turned to alcohol, I turned to gambling, but I'm fortunate I pulled myself out of that trap.

"Talk to him Seeley, just tell him you forgive him?"

"Mom I…. I…." I look up at Mom. In the background is the closet under the stairs that Dad used to lock me up in after taking his belt to me. Anger flashes inside.

"No. I want nothing to do with him. He's dead to me. Was for many years now."

I get up and make my way upstairs. I turn at the top of the stairs, looking down at my Mom. She has tears running down her cheeks. I feel so guilty for making her cry.

"I'm sorry Mom. Bones and I won't bother you guys any more. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

I manage to stumble into my old bedroom. Bones is snoring softly. She's dressed in one of my old sweatshirts. It looks gigantic on her, hiding her shapely curves. I want to go to her, hold her to me. I wonder if she knows we've been duped. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. I can't work up the heart to wake her.

In the past I would have taken off, left the house to clear my head. But I have Bones to think about now. I can't leave her here alone. I can't let her wake up and find out that I'm gone. I'm never leaving her, especially now that we have a baby coming.

Despite my anger and hurt, I manage a smile at the thought of our baby growing inside her. This baby is our future. What surrounds me is my past, a past I want so desperately to escape from. I want to take her home. Back to DC, back home where we can put all this behind us. We can do that tomorrow.

I pull off my shirt, and pull the covers back on Jared's bed. Slowly I take off my metal and place it on the floor careful not to let it fall and wake my beautiful wife. I give my aching knee a gentle massage. I could use a drink right now. I sigh. Lying down on the pillow, I hope that sleep will come.

_Review and let me know how you all like this chapter :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_To make up for FOX screwing us and NOT giving us our 11 episodes in a row like they promised, I thought posting a new chapter up real quick would help console some of us. Long chapter, so here goes. Enjoy!_

_Oh and I love the detailed reviews thank you so much. And kudos to Melissa my beta. _

_Brennan_

I wake up to the silence of the night. I'm feeling hot and uncomfortable and I have to pee. Frequent urination. Another perk of being pregnant. I roll slowly onto my back, expecting to hit the solid wall of muscle that is my husband. Instead I find myself alone in his old bed. Where is Booth? What time is it?

My eyes adjust to the dim light and I make out Booth's sleeping form on Jared's bed. He must have been afraid he'd wake me. I check the clock. The display reads 1:46. My stomach rumbles. I'm eating for two now. Better listen to my body's urges. I'm craving something sweet.

I make my way out of the room to the bathroom down the hallway. After relieving myself, I go down stairs looking for something sweet to eat.

I flick on the kitchen lights and jump out of my skin. Booth's father is sitting at the dining table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I take a breath. My heart is racing in my chest from the adrenalin running through my body. I remember Booth's stories of what his father did to him. I have a black belt in karate. No problem at all. I also remember what Jackie said to me.

"It's ok. I wasn't expecting anyone here. Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"The pain gets really bad sometimes, I can't sleep."

Jackie must have told him that she told me the truth. I eye the glass of scotch in Amos' hand wearily.

"Don't worry it's my first and only one tonight."

"Considering what Seeley has told me about you, you would understand if I'm skeptical."

"I wouldn't blame you. But I am telling the truth."

"You should be on strong painkillers for your pain."

"I am, but lately, I think they're not working so well."

"You should go back to your doctor, he can prescribe you something stronger."

"I have an appointment tomorrow, I just have to hang tough till then."

I can see where Booth gets his alpha-male, act-tough tendencies from.

"You needed something?"

"I'm hungry."

Amos smiles. It's the first time I've seen him smile since I got here. I instantly recognize Seeley and Jared in that smile. I can imagine when their father wasn't so emaciated. He would have looked just as handsome as both brothers. I can see where they got their good-looks from. Amos' zygomatic arches are high and symmetrical, a genetic trait passed on to both his sons.

"I remember when Jackie was pregnant with Seeley. She used to wake me up in the middle of the night with these weird cravings."

"I didn't want to wake Seeley, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I should think so. But I'm sure it'll give Seeley great pleasure to look after you, especially since you're his wife and you're carrying his child."

"I never thought of that."

"Well want me to fix you something?"

"No thanks."

I feel Amos watching me as I make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, then take the seat opposite him.

"I bet that goes well with some milk."

Amos pours me a glass and I can see him grimace in pain as he moves. I also notice his breathing is more labored than before.

"Thanks." I mutter as he places the glass before me. I take a bite out of my sandwich, pleased to find that I'm not nauseous.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm a little short of breath. Happens when you have lung cancer. Good news is that it won't be long now."

"Won't be long till what?"

Amos chuckles. I seem to be getting along a lot better with Booth's parents than he is.

"Till I'm sent to purgatory."

"You believe that you deserve punishment for your actions while you're alive."

"Yes. Especially after all I've done to my wife and sons."

"That's why you're so eagerly seeking forgiveness from them. You're hoping to lessen your punishment after you die."

"No. I deserve what's coming for me. I'm not into this psychology thing, but when I was diagnosed, they sent me to this shrink, to help me deal with my impending death. I found out from my sessions that the only way the people I hurt can move on from what I did to them is for them to forgive me."

"I don't believe in psychology either, but what you say makes sense. I know from personal experience." I take another bite out of my sandwich.

"You mean your own father?"

"Yes. My parents abandoned me in my teens and I was left in foster care. Not a pleasant experience at all. I was angry with my parents for so long. When I found out my father wasn't really dead, Seeley convinced me to forgive my father, something I eventually did."

"I hear you and your father are close now."

"Yes."

"It's a lot easier to give advice to other people when you're not in their shoes."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean by that."

I sip the milk and take another bite of my all too delicious sandwich.

"It means, Seeley can persuade you to forgive your father but he cannot forgive me."

"To be fair, my father never physically abused me."

"You have a good point. I still hope Seeley forgives me, before I go. It'll be so much harder on him after I'm gone and he realizes he wanted to. I'm not proud of what I did, and I cannot hide behind the alcohol. Sure it made me angrier and do things I normally wouldn't, but I had no right to raise a hand to them."

I nod, finishing my sandwich. I'm about to speak when I hear footsteps rapidly approach us.

"Bones."

I turn. Booth is limping towards me clad only in a pair of sweatpants. He's not wearing his brace. No wonder I didn't hear him sooner.

"What are you doing Bones?"

I see Booth's eyes dart from mine to his father's. Anger flashes in Booth's face.

"What did you do?"

Booth stands protectively over me.

"Amos didn't do anything except get me a glass of milk. I woke up hungry – "

"Should've woke me."

"You were sleeping so soundly – "

"Just wake me the next time alright Bones?"

"We were just talking Seeley."

"Right." Booth's eyes narrow and he glares menacingly at his father. His voice is low and firm but I know he is boiling with anger. "Just stay away from my wife."

"Seeley I know what I did to you, your brother and mother was wrong. So very wrong. I just need you to forgive me."

"What so you can get an easier time when you die? No fucking way."

"That was not my intention."

"Whatever. It's too late now."

Booth nods at my empty plate. "You done?"

"Yes."

I feel his hand close firmly around my upper arm, pulling me gently to my feet, his gentleness concealing the raw strength underneath his muscles.

"Let's go back to bed."

"You should sit down and talk to your father – "

Booth looks at me like I've grown a second head.

"We're leaving in the morning."

"What? Why? I thought we were staying for two weeks?"

"Changed my mind."

"You really need to talk to your father."

His eyes bore into mine. The look on his face changes from one of realization, like when he figures out a case we're working on, back to anger.

Booth shakes his head. "I can't believe this."

His hand falls from my arm and he takes a step back. He runs a hand through his dark hair.

"I can't believe you were in on this too Bones."

Damnit, Jackie must have told him the truth when I was sleeping.

"Booth, I found out two days ago."

"And you didn't tell me then?!"

"It's not her fault, your mother told her not to tell you."

"This is none of your business Dad. Bones, we promised never to keep things – "

"We promised but I made a promise to your mother too."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" He yells.

"I was merely doing what I thought was right."

"You – "

Booth pauses, biting down on his lip.

"I'm not doing this, I'm not you." He points a finger at his father.

"You're not me son, but if you don't face this, you could be."

"You know what? I'm not listening to any of this. Let's just go upstairs, ok Bones?"

"Ok." I reply softly.

Booth looks a tad remorseful and I suspect it's not because of his father but because he raised his voice at me.

He takes my hand and I allow him to lead us back to the bedroom. He closes the door then turns to me.

"I'm sorry Bones. I didn't mean to – "

"I was only doing as your mother requested."

"I know. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It wasn't your fault. It just, it hurts alright? To know you'd keep something like that from me."

"Hurting you was never my intention."

"I know Bones. Let's just forget it ok? Come on, let's get some sleep. We'll go home tomorrow."

"Booth."

"I don't wanna talk about my Dad, ok Bones?"

"What your father told me just now, you need to at least give him a chance, to hear what he has to say to you."

"Bones, please, I've got a killer headache, just let it go alright?"

He's giving me his sad little puppy look, but I know this time he's hurting for real.

"Ok." I pull him to me for a hug and let him bury his head in my shoulder. After some time he moves his head to kiss me, a kiss burning with pain and want.

He walks us to the bed, lying down and pulling me on top of him. I feel him grind his already hard erection into me. Just when I think he wants to make love to me he breaks the kiss.

"Not till you get checked out."

Sometimes I marvel at this man's self-control.

"But what about your – " I cup his erection through his sweats.

Booth groans. "Not a problem Bones. Just go to sleep ok?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok." I roll off him. Settling myself in the crook of his arm.

"Hey."

I look up at him. "It's not you ok? I just don't want to hurt the baby."

"You won't."

"Humor me."

"You're not mad at me anymore?"

"No Bones, I can never stay angry at you."

I smile. I feel his lips on my forehead.

"Go to sleep."

_TBC. Go ahead, hit the review button. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you everyone for your reviews. I'm getting Bones withdrawal, I need my Bones fix. Satisfying my craving by posting another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. _

_Booth_

I'm standing in our bedroom back home in DC, watching Bones with our son. The tiny infant in her arms is crying, probably hungry. Not that I can help in that department. Bones is pacing up and down the room, cradling the crying baby in her arms. _He's hungry Bones, feed him._ I open my mouth but words don't come out. Something's not right.

Our son cries louder, and Bones is trying hard to soothe him. I notice a movement behind them in the shadows. My gut tells me there's danger. The instinct to protect my wife and son kicks in and I start towards them. I barely take a couple of steps when the dark figure behind them begins approaching rapidly. Bones is so preoccupied with the baby that she doesn't realize the danger behind her.

"Bones!" I yell but she doesn't seem to hear. When did our bedroom get so big?

I break into a run, but suddenly I hit an invisible wall. Like a huge piece of glass that is separating me from my wife and son. I push against it with all I've got but it's no use. I look up just in time to see the figure step out from behind the shadows.

To my horror, the man behind them is my father. He has a drunken grin on his face, the same look he had when he used to come for me. _No! Not them! Come for me, not them!_

I pound my fist into the glass shouting, "Bones! Bones!"

She doesn't hear me, it's like the invisible partition between us muffles my cries. I throw myself at the invisible wall but it's no use. I watch helplessly as my father raises his hand, a belt clutched tightly in it. Bones is still oblivious to the man behind her, and my son is still crying loudly. _No!_

I jerk upwards, snapping my eyes open. Bones is sleeping with her head on my chest and I thank God I haven't lost my quick reflexes, wrapping an arm round her waist, before she can fall from the small bed onto the floor.

The action startles her awake.

I slip my arm from her and sit up, drenched in sweat. It's only a dream, all a dream. I breathe a sigh of relief. I move to sit at the edge of the bed, resting my elbows on my knees, I bury my face in my hands.

"Booth?"

She's moved to sit next to me and is looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby."

She lets that slide. She must really be worried.

"I'm sorry I woke you. Maybe I should take Jared's bed." I start to stand but her hand closes round my wrist.

"You had a nightmare."

"Yeah."

I turn to look at her. I see my sadness reflected in her eyes. She really loves me. I finally know what it's like to let someone in so deep. I've always kept up a tough exterior, using humor, witty comments, and a ready smile to mask what I've tried for so many years to hide from the rest of the world; from the FBI, my hockey buddies, the squints, but I can't, won't hide it from my Bones. Not from my Temperance.

"Tell me about it."

"I… I don't want to scare you."

"I don't get scared easily."

"I dreamt about you, and our baby." I place a hand on her stomach. She smiles and places her hand over mine.

"In my dream, my father came for you and our son…"

"Son?"

"I dunno, I guess, I thought maybe we're having a boy?"

She smiles. "Go on."

"He had his belt, and he was drunk, you know, like when he used to come home, and he needed an outlet, and he'd come for me… and I was….. "

I sigh a ragged breath. Admitting to my weakness was never easy, and it's not going to be easy, not even to Bones.

"I wasn't able to stop him, I… I wasn't able to protect you and our son, like I'm supposed to."

"It was only a dream. Sweets might say that dreams are a manifestation of our subconscious."

"Yeah, so what does my dream mean?"

"You're asking me?" Bones looks incredulous.

I chuckle.

"You know your father…"

"Bones…. give it up already." I groan, running my hands through my sleep tousled hair. "Don't go there ok? Not after my dream. Not after I raised my voice at you just now. "

"If you don't want to talk to me about it, then maybe when we get home, I'll schedule you an appointment with Sweets, alone."

"You're threatening me with Sweets again?" This is ridiculous. I could beat that kid to a pulp with one hand, easy.

I stop myself. Where did that violent thought come from? I remember Sweets telling me about my deep reservoir of rage. Do I really have one? I never had Parker with me 24/7 like I'm about to have with this baby. Would I become my father?

"Booth?"

"I just…. maybe you're right Bones, we need to talk about this, but not with Sweets."

"I'm not very good at this, you had this dream after I tell you I'm pregnant, and after you find me talking to your father, they're all connected somehow?"

"Probably." I hate to admit she might be right. Hell she's almost always right.

"Seeley, are you really happy about this baby?"

"Of course I am. I've always wanted to have a baby with you, even though I thought it would never happen."

"But?"

I sigh. I know she's still shaky on this being pregnant thing, I should be confident, be strong for her, not add to her doubt.

"It's ok to tell me Booth."

I turn the tables on her. "How do you feel about this? I mean, really, really feel?"

"I told you. I'm scared. Nervous. But to be fair, I've had plenty of time to weigh my decision to stop oral contraceptives while you were away. As a result, I'm not as surprised as you are by my pregnancy. I'm not sure if I'll make a good mother, but I'm sure we can get help or advice from trained people, and I will try my best. After observing you with Parker for so many years, I conclude that you're going to be a great father, and I have no doubt this child will be very well cared for if not by me, then you."

"Bones…. don't make it sound like you're not going to be around…"

"I am going to be around. I don't plan on being like my parents."

"Good, cos I don't plan on being like mine either."

"Then why?"

"I dunno Bones. Maybe it's because this is a big thing, Huge. I mean, we went from being just partners in a professional sense, to being together in a relationship, to getting married, to being pregnant, all in the span of about a year, and all this I never thought possible with you. And I was away from you for nine or ten months of that year that passed."

"You think we're moving too fast?"

"No… we've known each other for ages, and you've been my best friend for a long time. I just…" I laugh at the irony.

"You'd think having Parker would help but I don't have him all the time like I'd have this baby…. truth is Bones… I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"Surprised? Alpha-male, Seeley Booth, scared."

"The way you always talked about marriage, family and your beliefs…"

"Yeah you'd think I'd be prepared."

"But you're not?"

I know I can show this woman a side of me nobody else will ever see. I can let her see my insecurities.

"I don't feel like I am. I mean what if I become my Dad? What if my stupid leg never gets better? What if I can't take care of you and our baby? A lot has happened in this past year. Maybe if I hadn't gone to Iraq then I wouldn't have gone all crazy on you months ago and things would have worked out better."

"If you hadn't gone to Iraq, we may have never gotten married, be having a baby, be here…."

"Here. It all comes down to being here."

"Exactly."

I sigh, the realization of what I have to do dawning on me. Bones slips her hand into mine.

"I've told you, you're made of very good stuff. And you'll never be your father, but if you don't talk to him, you could be like him."

"I have to face my demons…"

"Demons? Booth you know I don't – "

"It's a metaphor Bones… I mean I have to face my Dad."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

I can't help but smile. "That's why you're my brilliant squint wife and I don't know what I'd do without you."

She smiles back, that smile that melts me.

"I love you Temperance."

"I love you too Seeley."

I glance at the clock. It's almost light. I lie down, pulling her on top of me.

"You need your rest Bones. I'll talk to my Dad in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_Can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the long wait. Life's been busy. It's a short chapter I know but I wanted a break betwen this and the next, so bear with me for awhile and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. _

_Booth_

I'm awakened by Bones trying to extract herself from my arms. I crack my eyes open. Sunlight is streaming in through the window. I groan, I do not feel rested at all. I can't imagine how tired Bones must be.

"Hey, we're on vacation, no need to wake so early." I mumble into her hair.

"I need to use the bathroom Booth."

"Ok, come right back?"

Bones climbs out of bed. I might have drifted off back to sleep, I'm not sure for how long but when I open my eyes again, Bones still hasn't returned. Concerned I slide out of bed, not bothering to put on my brace. I hear my knee crack as I get up and wincing. My therapist had warned me, if I don't comply to the treatment he's prescribed my knee would be prone to dislocation. I'll just have to make sure I'm able to get back to the field once we get back. Things changed, Bones is carrying my child now.

I limp to the bathroom. The door is slightly ajar.

"Bones?"

I hear retching sounds and I push the door open. Bones is hunched over the toilet, puking her guts out. Poor baby. I reach out a hand and gently rub her back and with my other hand I help to hold her hair back. She stops and I help her to her feet. I wait as she rinses her mouth and brushes her teeth.

Wiping her mouth with a towel, she gives me an annoyed look. "This is all your fault you know."

"My fault?"

"You got me pregnant."

"Hey, you're the one who decided you'd stop the pill without even telling me!"

"Still I couldn't have gotten pregnant on my own!"

Oh boy, wait till she goes into labor.

"Right Bones. And I wasn't even aware there was a possibility I'd get you pregnant when we were making love!"

She looks like she wants to argue back when she suddenly holds her hand to her mouth and throws up into the toilet again. I wait quietly as she cleans up again, expecting her to come at me again. It's gonna be a long nine months.

"I don't feel too well."

"I can see that." I quirk my lip upwards in a slight grin. "Look for what's it's worth, I'm sorry?"

"I told you to stop apologizing."

There's no winning this argument. I lift my hands up, palms facing her, showing my surrender.

"Ok, ok. Come here."

I pull her to me for a hug. "Tell me how I can make this easier for you."

"I need something to settle my stomach."

"Breakfast?"

"Booth, the thought of food makes me sick."

"You gotta eat something Bones, how's our baby gonna grow?"

"I'm not sure I can keep anything down."

"The crackers and tea my Mom made helped right?"

"Maybe."

"Come on, let's go downstairs, see if my Mom knows what to do."

"Booth?"

"What?"

"Remember your promise?"

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll talk to my old man later alright?"

Bones smiles. We walk hand in hand to the kitchen. The house is strangely quiet. Mom is not in the kitchen like I would have expected. I know I said some things I shouldn't have last night to my parents.

I pull a chair for Bones, then put the kettle to boil. I find the crackers that Mom gave Bones the other evening. I make myself a cup of coffee and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich then sit next to Bones who is taking tiny bites out of her food.

"Come on Bones, that's not eating."

"Why don't you try getting some food down while you feel like throwing up!"

"Hey I'm just worried for my baby."

"The baby is as much mine as it is yours."

"I know, I know, sorry. I just, ok Bones you win. Being pregnant is tough, and I'll never know what it's like, so I'll get off your back ok?"

"I want this pregnancy to go as smoothly as you do, and I want the best for our child too."

"I know Bones."

"Once we get home, I'll make sure I see Dr Cowan."

"And I'm gonna be right there with you."

I reach out and drape my arm over her shoulders pulling her to me to kiss her on the top of her head.

The ringing phone interrupts our breakfast bickering and I pick up.

"Seeley?"

"Mom? Where are you?"

"You have to come to the hospital now."

"Are you ok?"

"It's your father…." I hear Mom sob and I instantly know what this is about. "The doctors think he doesn't have much time left, maybe today or tomorrow."

"I'll be right there."

Mom's silent. Maybe she thought I wouldn't come.

"I'm on my way Mom. We can talk when I get there."

I hang up and Bones looks at me questioningly.

"It's my Dad. The doctors think he doesn't have much time left."

"How much time is that?"

"Today, maybe tomorrow."

"We have to go now."

"No, I think maybe you'd better stay here, You're in no shape – "

"I'm not letting you do this alone Booth." She looks at me with her no nonsense look, the one she usually reserves for her interns. I don't think we have much time to argue anyway.

"Ok, let's go."

_Thanks for your reviews and keep 'em coming._


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok this chapter was really hard for me to write. It touched on some childhood memories I don't like remembering but I always try to put myself in the shoes of the person's POV I'm writing from. _

_Once again, thank you all for your kind reviews! I decided that cos of the short chapter yesterday, I'd post this one up fast. _

_Booth_

We catch a cab to the hospital and I quickly locate my Mom sitting in the waiting area outside the Intensive Care Unit. I hurry to her, Bones right behind me.

"Mom!"

"Seeley."

Mom gets up from her seat and hold me in her arms.

"I didn't think you'd come, I thought you would have left for DC this morning."

"I have a naggy wife who wouldn't let me leave."

I wink at Bones in case she doesn't get that I'm joking, knowing how she always takes things so literally. Thankfully she seems to get it and smiles.

Mom reaches out to Bones and pulls her to join our hug. "Thank you Temperance."

I can see Bones isn't quite sure how to react, so I give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze to let her know she's doing fine.

Mom takes Bones by the hand and leads us to sit on the chairs, Bones and I flanking her on either side.

"What happened?"

"I found you father unconscious, slumped over the dinning table this morning."

I'm instantly guilty, remembering the exchange between us in the wee hours of the morning. Mom misunderstands my silence.

"He wasn't drunk like you think he was. His pain gets so bad and he doesn't want to disturb my sleep….."

"I know Mom. Bones and I were there last night, when he couldn't sleep."

"You talked to him?" Mom looked hopeful.

"Bones talked to him. I, I was my usual self. I'm sorry Mom."

"Oh Seeley, I know what he did to you was so wrong, he just wants you to know he never meant to hurt you or any of us."

"I know. I said some things, I shouldn't have said, things to hurt you. I – "

"I know this isn't easy for you, you always had it the worst from your father."

I'm fighting back tears now. Mom's touched a raw nerve.

"You should have woke me, when you found Dad."

"Jared came in just as I was about to go wake you. He drove us to the hospital. He's in there with your father now. The doctors…."

Mom lets out a sob and I pull her to me. I never did understand how my mother could still love the old man after what he did to us. I always thought she refused to leave him because we're Catholic, because it would bring shame on our family if there was a divorce but now I understand that she truly loved, still loves my father. I understand that what she and Dad once had is like what Bones and I have, and I know that no matter what I will never leave Bones.

"…. they say it wouldn't be long now. They asked if he wanted a tube to be put in to help him breathe but your father…. he just wants to go. He doesn't want to drag this out longer than it has to be."

I nod.

"Seeley, you have to talk to him, even if you don't mean it, just let him go in peace."

"I said I'll talk to him, and I will. I'm a man of my word Mom, I'll mean what I say."

Mom looks worried but she doesn't have time to ask what I mean because Jared comes out of Dad's room, his eyes red with tears.

"He's asking for you Seeley."

I get up and Jared pats me on the shoulder.

"Seeley?"

Bones walks up to me, the both if us standing at the doorway to Dad's room. I can see him from here, tubes running in and out of him. That was probably how I looked while in the hospital in Iraq. It never occurred to me how difficult it must have been for Jared and Bones to see me like that back then.

"I have to do this on my own Bones."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Bones, I'm sure. But thanks for being here, knowing you're out here waiting, it makes me feel like I can do this."

"You can. You have to."

I take her hand in mine. "Listen if you don't feel too well, I'll get Jared to give you a ride home."

"I'm staying Booth."

She tip-toes to plant a kiss on my cheek and gently pushes me towards the hospital bed.

The room is silent save for the beeping of monitors which reminds me too much of my own recovery. As I walk slowly towards my father, I realize just how frail he looked. My father was a big man but the cancer has eaten away at him, leaving him a shell of what he used to be. He's so skinny, I can see his bones sticking out at his joints.

"Seeley?"

Dad's eyes flutter open as I stop next to his bed.

"I'm glad you came."

"Yeah."

"I just want you to know that I'm really sorry."

Anger washes over me again. He's sorry? I want to lash out at him again, like I did last night, but I promised Bones I'd try, so I do. I take a breath and close my eyes to calm myself.

When I open my eyes again, my father is looking straight at me. I need to work through this.

"What I could never understand Dad, is how a father could do to his child, what you did to me. After I had Parker, it was even harder to understand. I would never ever hurt Parker like you did me."

"I know you wouldn't. You're a good man Seeley, and an even better father. You'll never be like me."

How did he know that was my greatest fear?

"I've never met Parker but I know he's a happy boy because he has you, and that baby you and Temperance are going to have? That's one lucky baby."

My heart aches and the tears that have been threatening to fall spill over.

"Why?"

I feel my father's hand on mine. That same hand that was used to bring me pain, to tell me that I was worthless and unloved by the man whom I called Dad.

"I wish I know son. The war took its toll on me. I should have gotten help like your mother wanted me to, but I was too proud, instead I took to drinking. That made me do things I shouldn't have."

Dad pauses to catch his breath. I rub the tears from my eyes.

"It's no excuse….I know what you did Seeley. I know why when I came home drunk, I always took it out on you. You did it on purpose, to protect your mother and brother, I never knew then, but I know now. And I'm so proud of you. Proud of you for trying to protect them, for growing up to be the man you are now, for what you do with the FBI, and what you did to serve your country, and the cost you bear."

I'm crying hard now. Wounds that I thought were healed have been ripped open. I never thought he knew. I never thought he would understand. In my teenage years, I would have given anything to hear him say those words to me, for him to tell me how proud he was of me. Instead all I got was how ashamed he was of me, and how I was a constant disappointment.

He was an angry, bitter man, and is now asking for forgiveness. I could grow old to be that angry, bitter man, but I won't.

"I'm sorry son. I know what I did to you was so wrong, and I don't deserve to be forgiven – "

I take in a deep breath, attempting to keep my emotions in check. "It's ok Dad. I … forgive you."

A slow smile spreads across my father's face.

"I love you son, always have."

"I know Dad. I – "

I stop. Even though I have found it in myself to forgive him I can't quite say it. A voice inside me screams that if I don't say it now, I will never get the chance but I just can't.

"You don't have to say it, I know son. I know."

I nod. I know that if it were my drawing my last breath I'd want Bones by my side.

"I'll get Mom."

"Thank you Seeley. I just want you to know how proud I am of you."

"Yeah." I choke back tears.

"Take care of your mother."

"Jared and I both will."

I turn. The inexplicable feeling of a weight that I never knew existed has lifted from my shoulders. When I reach the waiting area Bones stands immediately, worry etched on her face.

"He's asking for you Mom."

Mom enters Dad's room. Bones takes me by the hand pulling me round a corner, away from Jared. I allow her to take me into her arms, burying my face into her shoulder. I feel her thread her slender fingers through my hair, down to the nape of my neck.

"Are you ok?"

I lift my head from her shoulder. "Yeah."

I nod at her blouse which has a wet patch from my tears. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok."

"I forgave him."

Bones smiles. "I'm proud of you."

"That's the second time today someone's told me that, but coming from you, it means so much more."

"Your father – "

"I know. Mom'll probably stay with him till he passes. I'd like to stay, you know cos Mom would need me."

"I know. I'll stay with you."

"No Bones, you hardly ate, you're tired. I want you to get some rest."

"I'm staying."

"You're stubborn you know that?"

"I know."

I pull her to me in a hug. "When we get home to DC, we can put all this behind us, start over, you and me, and Parker and our baby."

"I'd like that."

"Me too Bones, me too."

_Reviews please! This story's coming to an end, but not just yet. Just to keep you guys happy, I've got a Part 3 swimming around in my head already. And I'm sure y'all know what Part 3's gonna be about! BB baby! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you to all who faithfully followed this story, and for your wonderful reviews. It's time this story came to an end for now. But like I said, I'm working on a Part 3, so wait for it!_

_Brennan_

I stand on the sidewalk watching Booth and Jared load our luggage into the trunk of the car. Booth's father died three days ago. The funeral was a simple affair, with family and few friends. Over the years Amos' drinking and temper had drove most of his friends away. In living, he had made the lives of the people he loved miserable, but in his last few months he tried to make amends.

I'm happy that Booth had found it in his heart to forgive his father. Moving on would be much easier now. I feel the wave of nausea that is now my unpleasant but constant companion crest. I taste the now familiar taste of bile in my mouth. I take a few breaths to try to quell the queasiness. I'm tired, bordering on fatigue. Tiredness is another inconvenience of the first trimester of pregnancy. That and it's been a tiring three days following Amos' death and the funeral.

It's time to go home. To move on. Hopefully Booth has found closure for his painful past and would no longer live in fear that he would turn into his father.

The thought of home warms my heart. I now know what it's like to be there for someone, and to have someone be there for me. Family, Booth and I, that's what we are. I subconsciously rub my abdomen where I know my baby is growing inside. It's a wonderful feeling, knowing that in less than nine months from now we'll have an addition to our family.

The nausea interrupts my thoughts again. Nausea and fatigue my two new best friends. I already can't wait for this baby to be born.

---------------------------------------------- THE END --------------------------------------------------

_Hit the review button. It'll probably be a couple of days before I get Part 3 up, today being Bones day and all. And work's busy, but look out for it! BB baby! _


End file.
